Dan Scott
|Last Appearance = |Name = Daniel Robert Scott |Nicknames = Danny Boy |Occupation = Author/motivational speaker Prisoner Mayor of Tree Hill Owner of Dan Scott Motors |Status = Departed Tree Hill |Family Members =Royal Scott - Father May Scott - Mother Rachel Gatina - Ex-wife Deb Lee - Ex-wife Nathan Scott - Son Lucas Scott - Son Keith Scott - Brother Jamie Scott - Grandson Sawyer Scott - Granddaughter Haley James Scott - Daughter-in-law Peyton Sawyer Scott - Daughter-in-law Lily Roe Scott - Niece |Appearances = S1, S2, S3, S4, S5, S6, S7 }}Daniel Robert "Dan" Scott is the father of Lucas Scott and Nathan Scott, the grandfather of Jamie Scott and Sawyer Scott, and a former basketball player. When Karen Roe became pregnant, he had already received a scholarship for college. After talking with Whitey Durham, he broke up with her and went to college, where he met Deb Lee. The night he decided to give up basketball and go back to Karen, Deb told him she was pregnant and he decided to stay with her. Although he became a successful businessman thanks to his wife's money, his life was full of regrets. Since he didn't want Nathan to become the same, he pushed him to become a basketball player but in some way destroyed the lives of all the people around him. Character History Dan played basketball for the Ravens On the eve of their wedding, Dan disappeared and Deb’s parents were furious. With no idea where he was, Deb never found out that Dan had drove to Karen’s house and sat outside as he knew he was making a mistake and he knew that Karen was the love of his life, but he still settled for Deb without ever loving her. Dan´s birthday is 31st October 1966 Season 1 Dan Scott is portrayed as the father of Nathan Scott in Season 1; however, denies his fatherhood over his other son, Lucas. Dan throughout the season had always told Nathan to take over the Tree Hill Ravens basketball team, and to never consider Lucas as his brother. As the season progressed, Dan's relationship with Deb and Nathan began to shatter as lies began to surface. This led to Dan losing his wife, and later his son, as Nathan Scott becomes emancipated from both his parents. However, a turn of Dan's character occurs with the accident of his brother Keith Scott, and his other son, Lucas. The accident caused Lucas to need surgery, and there, Dan accepted the fact that Lucas was his son. Dan showed concern for his other child. Near the end of the season, Deb files for divorce, and the pressure from such, along with him seeing Deb and Keith causes, Dan to have a heart attack. Season 2 The news of Dans' heart attack brings Lucas and Keith back home. When Dan wakes up he claims to forgive Deb and Keith and tries to get closer to Lucas.But he later reverts back to his old ways as an attempt to bond with Lucas goes terribly wrong. He also tries to ruin Nathans marriage with Haley,covers his full recovery so Deb will stay with him,and "accidently" tells Karen that Keith slept with Deb. Things only get worse when it is revealed that Dan hired Jules to seduce Keith and break his heart. Lucas agrees to move in with Dan on the conditions that he pays for his heart medication and that he leaves Keith and Jules alone. Keith later finds out about Jules and angrily confronts Dan at his dealership. Lucas finds that Dan has hidden money and a ledger in the ceiling but it is revealed to be a test for Lucas' loyaly which he failed. Dan then severs all ties with Lucas. Later Dan is trapped inside while his dealership is on fire. Season 3 Season 4 Dan is furious with Deb for trying to kill him and he plans on killing her but promises not to fail like she did. Dan also stands by Karen while she is pregnant and convinces Lucas to rejoin the Ravens. After a while Karen starts to trust Dan ( she is unaware that Dan killed Keith) and even attends the prom with him. But Dan is still haunted by strange emails and messages, he then discovers it was Abby Brown sending the messages. Abby leaves town after telling Lucas who really shot Keith. Lucas walks in on Dan kissing Karen and attacks him shouting that he killed Keith. Lucas then goes to the police station but Dan gets there first convincing the detective that Lucas is angry that he started a relationship with his mother. Later Lucas confront Dan with a gun which causes Karen to collapse in shock. Lucas fires a warning shot to make Dan leave. After Karen's baby is delivered by C -Section Dan holds his niece before turning himself into the police. Weeks later Karen visits Dan and tells him that her daughter Lily will never know her father because of Dan she then spits at him before leaving. Dan is so upset by this that he tries to hang himself with bed sheets. The sheet breaks under his weight and Dan falls to the floor left to agonise over what he's done The Missing Years Dan is in prison Season 5 Heart transplant - number two to Reverend Howard Carter. Season 6 In between Dan continues to live and spends most of his time reading self-help books and getting drunk. One night at a strip club, Dan and Rachel Gatina recognize each other. They eventually have sex and Dan ask her to stay the night (hoping that more sex would kill him). When Rachel is about to leave, Dan asked Rachel if she believed in redemption and if people could change and Rachel said she didn't since she tried and failed to change her ways. When Rachel noticed the self-help books Dan had, she asked about them and he said that people are afraid of dying without leaving their mark on the world, whereas he left his mark and couldn't seem to die. After Dan stated that if people saw his life, they would feel a lot better about their own, Rachel then asked him if he wanted to leave, saying they could both get out of their dark lives. After Rachel said she needed him, the two eventually manage to put their past behind them and the two get married. Season 7 Dan and Rachel Scott produce a chat show called Scott Free Redemption, and Dan also has his own book. During a show, Dan revealed Rachel as his wife. Dan's change seems to be for the better after he talked to a homeless man and told him to read his book and that he believed the man could change. Rachel took a picture and released it to the media. During another show, a man tells everyone in the crowd that Dan is a murder. Dan then owns up to what he did and says he is a murderer and that after stepping in the light he found happiness, forgiveness, and love. But later he reveals that he doesn't believe in forgiveness. Relationships *''Relationships'': Dan Scott/Relationships *''Family'': Dan Scott/Family Family Romantic Life Career Trivia * The paper that states his parole hearing says Daniel L. Scott. Scott, Dan Category:Main Characters Category:The Scott Family Category:Basketball Players Category:Tree Hill High Students Category:Tree Hill Ravens Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters